thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin
Yasmin is a stunning brunette who is a hitwoman and former prostitute. She worked for the Bethnal Green Mob and gets a kick out of killing men. Yasmin has never known a man who wasn't interested in her and uses her allure to lead her contracts to destruction. Beneath this icy pretence, however, lies a hurt little girl. Yasmin later abandoned working for Charlie in order to help Mark find his son. Early Life Yasmin was born in 1976 in London,to a Indian father from Uganda and a English mother. She has known Charlie Jolson since a young age. Her first career was working as a prostitute along with Layla. Eventually, Yasmin found her 'true calling' which was to be an assassin. This was a useful skill for the Bethnal Green Mob and hence Charlie Jolson hired her. haha how do you know her father and mother was born from their. 2002 By 2002, Yasmin was working with Charlie along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous. Charlie believed that people would never see killings coming from a bird. Yasmin did not enjoy working with the Bethnal Green Mob feeling that they were a bunch of has beens. One of her jobs was to kidnap Mark Hammond's wife and son. Yasmin approached Suzie and Alex one morning along with Harry and Grievous. Suzie insulted them causing Yasmin to call her a bitch. The kidnapping went wrong because Suzie resisted and Harry shot her. Yasmin quickly grabbed Alex and climbed into Eyebrows' car before quickly escaping. Yasmin is later arrested by DCI McCormack. Charlie felt that McCormack, who had previously been working for the former, betrayed him. Charlie sent Mark Hammond to kill both McCormack and Yasmin, stating that Yasmin might grass on him. Yasmin thinks this is a lie and that Charlie is actually intimidated by her. When Mark confronted Yasmin after killing McCormack, she points out that Mark is not much of a hitter. She then explains that she was present when the Bethnal boys murdered Mark's wife. Mark was going to kill Yasmin when she said she knew where Alex was being kept. She claimed to know the security and the layout and offered to help Mark find Alex. Mark agreed, and Yasmin helped Mark escape from Snow Hill. After this, Charlie sent Mark to find Layla and ask her to come back to Charlie. Yasmin knew Layla from her days as a prostitute. During the shootout at A Touch of Class, Layla was killed in the crossfire. Yasmin, volunteered to disguise herself as Layla which would allow her to enter Charlie's mansion in Mayfair. Unfortunatley, she was caught by Charlie's security system and was captured. She was taken to Charlie's warehouse along with Mark who was also captured. Charlie phoned the other gangs in London and agreed to hand Mark and Yasmin over to them. Yasmin tells Mark that she managed to see Alex before she was caught. Frank Carter arrives and offers to break them out if they promise to work for them. Yasmin does not trust Frank because he is a cop, however, Mark agrees to work for Frank if he has any chance of rescuing his son. After Frank breaks them out, Mark and Yasmin drive to Charlie's mansion. They get to the top floor and from an upstairs window, they see Alex being dragged into a car by Charlie's men. Mark phones Frank who tells him that they are headed for the Sol Vita. Mark and Yasmin drive to the Sol Vita and fight their way through the feuding gangs. On board, they head there separate ways. Yasmin was confronted by Eyebrows who made and advance on her. Yasmin rebuffed this advance and killed him. Downstairs, Yasmin found Alex and untied him. Mark arrived and was reunited with his son. Frank informed them that he had just killed Jake. All are prepared to leave but are stopped by Nick Collins who has Charlie at gunpoint by Liam. The Triads and the Yardies arrive and they are all prepared to kill Mark for what he did to them. Yasmin accuses the gangs of being blind and asked them if they could see what was going on. Mark and Frank explain what Charlie's plan was and Nick decides to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go. Nick has to reason with Mr Lee and Jamahl to agree with them. Before leaving, Yasmin says goodbye to Charlie but tells him not to cry because he would not be getting any sympathy from the gangs. Mark tries to get the gangs to release Frank but they refuse. Yasmin has to push Mark to get him out of there. Yasmin escapes along with Mark and Alex just as the ship explodes. Aftermath After escaping from the Sol Vita, Yasmin left London. It is unknown what happened to her after this, although a possibility is that she could have formed a relationship with Mark Hammond. Personality On the surface, Yasmin appears to be cold and deadly. She gets a kick out of killing men and has a high opinion of herself. Yasmin does not like working with people who she considers to be has beens or amateurs. She also does not like killing when unnecessary. This is evident when Yasmin was annoyed at Harry for having shot Suzie when she was supposed to have been kidnapped rather than killed. Deep down, Yasmin is a hurt little girl. She is depressed when she was caught by Charlie and locked up to what she believed was her doom. Yasmin has a good side to her as she offers to help Mark find his son and helps to untie Alex as she had been the one responsible for taking Alex away from Mark. Mission Appearances * The Frightener * Filthy Business * A Touch of Class * The Cowgirl and the Cash * The Prodigal Son * Aboard the Sol Vita * Meet Mark Hammond * Land of Hope and Glory Category:The Getaway characters Category:Murderers